sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spotkanie
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Jest poysl w mojej glowie ale jeszcze musze to sobie poukladac napewno w najblizszym czasie pojawi sie tu ciekawe opowiaanie z zycia Su. Mam nadzieje, że się spodoba. Uwaga! Zawiera sceny o zabrwieniu erotycznym XD = Opowiadanie = ***SEN*** Armin podszedł do Su, rzucił się na nią jak zwierze! Zaczą całować, dotykać, pieścić. Su odepchneła go: -Co ty do cholery robisz? -Dobrze wiesz co! Nie odpychaj mnie. Przecierz wiem, że tego pragniesz!- Chwycił Su jedną dłonią za pośladek a drugą podparł jej brode.- Chodź do mnie!- I znów zaczą ją całować coraz bardziej natarczywie, coraz mocniej, przesuwał dłonie po jej ciele delikatnie unosząc jej bluzkę, Su już nie mogła dłużej opierać się temu szaleńczemu porządaniu. Armin przyparł ją do ściany i uniusł, Su oplotła jego biodra udami. Su obudziła się cała zlana potem, usiadła na łużku, w pokoju było dość chłodno. -Co to był za sen. Która godzina? Co ?! 2 w nocy. - powiedziała sama do siebie, wstała zeszła po ciemku do kuchni nalała szklankę wody i wypiła ciurkiem, wciąż czując podniecenie po swoim śnie. Nalała kolejną szklankę wody tym razem zaniosła ją do swojego pokoju i postawiła na szfce koło łóżka. Poprawiła poduszkę, strzepneła kołdre i położyła się ponownie . Przez chwile czuła chłod jednak szybko miną. Zamkneła oczy ale nie mogła zasnąć ponieważ w kółko nachodził ją ten sam sen, ten sam obraz Armina przypierającego ją do ściany. Po kilkudziesięciu, wydających się wiecznością, minutach w końcu zasneła. ***SPOTKANIE*** -Wstawj śpiochu! Już 12! Wiem, że jest niedziela,ale nie możesz przespać całego dnia spójrz jaka ładna pogoda!- Mama Su krzyczała do niej, przez uchylone drzwi, wystawała tylko jej okrągła głowa z roztrzepanymi włosami w kasztanowym kolorze. -Jeszcze 5 minut mamo! -Powiedziałam wstawaj!!!!- ten krzyk odbił się Su w głowie tak mocno, że aż spadła z łóżka- Hi Hi Hi! ZA 10 minut będzie śniadanie kochanie. -To nie jest śmieszne!- Su podniosła się z podłogi, jeszcze chwile siedziała na łóżku rozprawiając o nocy i o śnie, po czym zajrzała do szfy chwyciła pierwszą sukienke jaka wpadła jej w ręce i ciężkim krokiem skierowała się w kierunku łazienki. Ubrała się umyła krutkie włosy, zęby i zeszła do kuchni gdzie już czekały na nią gofry z dżemem jagodowym domowej roboty. Cały czas myśląc o dziwnym śnie którego głównym bohaterem był Armin Su stwierdziła, że musi się przewietrzyć. Wsuneła baleriny na nogi. -Wychodzę do parku!- krzykneła -Dobrze kochanie, tylko wróć przed obiadem!- usłyszała głos mamy krzyczącej z salonu. Su spacerowała po parku pół godziny po czym zmęczona usiadła na ławkę pod wielkim dębem, wyciągneła telefon: A teraz coś dla relaksu- powiedziała sama do siebie i włączyła grę. Siedziała tak i grała w tetrisa przez kolejną godzine. -Su! Hej Su!- Podniaosła głowe i zaczeła szukać skąd dochodzi ten głos, rozejrzała się i zobaczyła: na mostku na stawie stał i machał do niej Armin, troche zmieszana odmachała mu. Armin zaczą podąrzać w jej strone. -O nie.- Su wyjęczała do siebie nagle przypomniał jej się sen, o którym tak bardzo chciała zapomnieć i prawie się jej udało... Armin usiadł obok Su na ławce, wyciągną skrzyżowane nogi przed siebie a ręce rozłożył w zdłuż oparcia. -Hej Su co robisz w parku?- spytał próbując uchwycić jej wzrok jednak dziewczyna dobrze unikała spojrzenia kolegi. -Wiesz musiałam trochę odpocząć, więc przyszłam pograć w parku. A ty co tu robisz Alexy cię wyciągną na spacer? Przecież ty nie przepadasz za świeżym powietrzem... Gdzie on jest?- Su miała nadzieję, że bliźniak jej przyjaciela też kręci się po okolicy czuła, że wtedy nie byłoby jej tak niezręcznie. -Nie ma tu mojego brata, byłem pooglądać nowe modemy, ostatnio internet mi troche szwnkuje podejrzewam, że to ten stary model nie wytrzymuje, wracałem przez park do domu. -Wiesz Armin zmarzłam- Su wymyśliła na poczekaniu- chyba zabiore się do domu. -Okej...- Nastolatka wstała i odwróciła się w kierunku swojej kamienicy.- Su zaczekaj odprowadze cię, w końcu też idę w tym kierunku. pomyślała jednak uśmiechneła się do kolegi i skineła głową .- No to chodźmy.- Powiedziała przygaszonym tonem. -Su coś jest nie tak? Jestaś taka... hmmm.... jakby nieobecna -Nie tylko jestem zmęczona przecież mówiłam. -No dobrze.- Armin powiedział to z miną, która obrazowała jego niedowierzanie. Dalej już szli powoli w ciszy. -Mamo?! Co ty tu robisz? -Su, kochanie martwiłam się o ciebie nie było cię prawie 3 godziny. Ale nie dziwie się, że straciłaś poczucie czasu.- Mama Su spojrzała wymownie na Armina. -To ja już chyba panie zostawię. Pa Su! Do widzenia Pani!- Armin pomachał obu na pożegnanie i skręcił na skrzyżowaniu w swoją strone. -Jaki miły chłopak. -Mamo! Przestań! I chodź już do domu jestem głodna, mam nadzieję, że obiad jest już gotowy. -Tak skarbie już na nas czeka. ***W szkole*** W poniedziałek Su normalnie wstała, umyła się, zjadła śniadanie i wyszła do szkoły. Najgorsze było to, że dwie pierwsze lekcje to był angielski, na większości zajęć dziewczyna siedzi w ławce obok Irys lub Violetty ale na tej lekcji wyjątkowo siedziała między Arminem a Alexym. Zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcje Su czuła się bardzo niekomfotowo w tej sytuacji, starała się unikać spojrzenia kolegów. I w końcu nadeszła ta upragniona chwila koniec drugiej lekcji, jednak dziewczyna usłyszała coś czego starała się uniknąć. -Su wszystko w porządku? Przez całe dwie godziny siedziałaś cicho i unikałaś mojego spojrzenia. Zrobiłem coś nie tak?-Zapytał zmartwiony zachowaniem Su Armin. -Nie nic nie zrobiłeś tu chodzi o mnie i mój s..- Su ugryzła się w język. -To w takim razie powiedz mi o co chodzi, wiesz, że zawsze cię wysłucham. -N-no.. dobrze- wydukała i pociągneła go za ręke do piwnicy szkolnej. -To chyba coś poważnego skoro tak dziwnie się zachowujesz. -No bo ja miałam sen Armin, taki wiesz no... -Nie gadaj tylko, że przyśnił ci się anioł i jesteś wybrana do wyższych celów bo pomyśle, że ci odwaliło do końca- skontrował Armin -Nie! No co ty?! To był sen hmmm no erotyczny. -HaHa! I to takie straszne każdy czasem miewa takie sny! -Z tobą w roli głównej- wyjaśniła dziewczyna, Armin cały się zarumienił. -Aaaaha już rozumiem ale nie przejmój się ty też mi się często śnisz :)- Armin próbował ją pocieszyć i przytulił Su do siebie. Stali przytuleni przez kilka minut. -Dzięki, że rozumiesz. Jesteś prawdziwym przyjacielem. A to, że masz ze mną sny puszcze mimo uszu.- Nastolatka wyszeptała chłopakowi do ucha. Gdy wychodzili z objęć ich usta się zetkneły i młody chłopak pocałował dziewczynę namiętnie, zatracili się w pocałunku i zaczeli tracić kontrolę na sobą. Armin uniusł Su za posladki i wniósł ją na scene, która została jeszcze po koncercie. Posadził na starym fortepianie z klasy muzycznej. Su jednym ruchem ręki ściągneła z niego beżowy sweter,a on odpią guziki z jej satynowej koszuli i rozpią stanik zanim sie obejrzeli bli pół nadzy. Su zsuneł majtki pod zieloną spódnica do połowy łydek, Armin złapał ją za piersi i zaczą pieścić je. Dziewczyna poczuła jak jej ciało całe pulsuje, krew zaczeła spływać do mózgu, serce przyspieszyło a ciśnienie wzrosło. Złapała chłopaka przez spodnie za penisa, poczuła jak twardnieje w jej dłoniach i rozpieła jego rozporek. Armin zaczą całować ją po szyji i schodził coraz niżej, aż do piersi gdzie bawił się językiem jej sutkami. Chłopak mocno jednym ruchem bioder wszedł w dziewczynę. Su jękneła z bólu i rozkoszy czuła jak nastoatek pcha w nią z całej siły, jak się w niej porusza, wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy, jęczała i piszczała. Dziewczyna czuła jak jej ciało poddaje się rozkoszy, jak palce się wyłamują jak ciepło pocałunków pieści jej ciało. -Armin ja... ja .. -Tak Su ja też!- pchał w nią coraz mocniej i szybciej każde jej steknięcie napędzało jego ruchy, w końcu opadł z sił i wszedł ostatni raz. -Nie!! Armin jeszcze nie! -Nic już nie moge zrobić Su. Dziewczyna złapała w dłoń interes Armina i przesuwała ją do góry i w dół, poczóła jak jeszcze raz staje mu, obruciła się na fortepianie i wypieła. Chłopak wiedział co ma robić. Po wszystkim Su podciągneła majtki ubrała się tak samo jak jej kochanek. Armin zestawił ja z fortepianu i pocałował -Było cudownie kochanie.-powiedział wyczerpany. -Tak było wspaniale.-odpowiedziała cały czas sapiąca dziewczyna. Usiedni pod ścianą w objęciu i zasneli. Po kilku godzinach obudzili się i wyszli z piwnicy w szkole było juz pusto, wyszli na dziedziniec zaczeło się ściemniać. Armin odprowadził Su przez park i pocałował namiętnie na pożegnanie. Su weszła do mieszkania i od razu pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Spojrzała na telefon 2 wiadomości od Irys "Gzie jesteś?", "Zwiałaś z lekcji?" i wiadomość od Armina " Dobranoc kochanie, nie mogę się doczekać, aż znów cię zobaczę." =Od Autora= Mam nadzieje, że miło się czytało. Jeżeli wam się nie podoba to dajcie znać co jest nie tak, co zmienić jestem otwarta na krytyke ale KONSTRUKTYWNĄ popartą argumentami a nie zwykłe nie bo nie. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Spotkanie" by Aliuna? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Su Kategoria:Armin